


Drifting

by 1395857



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1395857/pseuds/1395857
Summary: http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=12103660#t12103660
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

> http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=12103660#t12103660

'John,' said Sherlock, nudging John not too gently. He was insufferable when John was awake, and even more so when all John wanted to do was sleep for the next eight hours uninterrupted. The case earlier that evening had worn him out, limp or no, and the last thing he wanted to do was have sex with Sherlock.

But the detective was nothing if not persistent. 'Please, John,' he said, and the animal part of John's brain responded, even if his body completely lacked the energy to do more than lie there half dead. John turned over in his lover's arms, seeing a pleading look on Sherlock's face that quickly turned smug. Insufferable indeed!

'Look,' said John, 'I am really, very, extremely tired, Sherlock, and it's your fault and you know it, so do not think that you deserve to have your way with me right now.' But Sherlock's expression only grew smugger, as if he knew something John didn't. 'What, Sherlock?'

Sherlock ran a hand over John's arm. 'I can make this good for you,' he said, as if he was seducing John for the first time and not as if they hadn't been lovers for over eight months. 'You wouldn't have to do anything too... strenuous. What do you say?'

John usually topped in bed but every once in a while they switched it up. And if Sherlock could hold true to his promise - that John wouldn't have to make an effort - why not, he could go along with it. 'Okay,' replied John, and Sherlock positively lit up. 'But,' he said warningly, 'god help me, if you make me so much as lift a finger, I am just going to leave you there to die of arousal. And don't think I wouldn't.'

Sherlock grinned. 'I believe you, John,' he said. He reached over to the bedside table for supplies, moving his hand warmly down John's back. 'I'll take care of everything. In fact, don't even bother moving.'

John smiled despite himself. He stood up to strip, watching as Sherlock did the same. Their clothes landed in a heap on the floor. John turned onto his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms. 'So I'm a crime scene, eh?' he said. Sherlock hummed in reply, and John gasped lightly as one of Sherlock's lubed fingers entered him. Sherlock moved it in and out, after a few minutes adding another, and John felt himself growing hard against the mattress.

'I told you not to move,' growled Sherlock, breathily.

'I barely have the energy to,' replied John. It was pleasant, the movement of Sherlock's fingers the only thing pulling him from the edge of sleep. Sherlock spent a long time prepping him gently and John had almost drifted off when he heard Sherlock say, 'Ready?'

John craned his head back to meet Sherlock's eyes. 'Always.'

Sherlock positioned himself over John's back, placing a hand under John's left hip, and entered John in one swift move. The pressure was a shock and John's entire body seized. Sherlock entered fully and flattened himself to John's back, crushing John into the mattress. 'Wonderful,' said Sherlock, moving his hips. 'You are simply wonderful.'

It was strange being in this in-between place. John's body was reacting but his mind was foggy, filled with nothing but thoughts of Sherlock and pleasure and want. His cock shifted against the sheets with every thrust that Sherlock made into his limp body, and the friction brought him off sooner rather than later.

Sherlock slowed down, unusually considerate. 'You climaxed early,' he said, stating the obvious. 'I thought it would have taken you longer, given your physiological impairment.'

'My cock wants to sleep, too,' John said and tried not to laugh. The sticky patch underneath his stomach was mildly uncomfortable but he could deal with it. 'Sherlock, you can go ahead and move. I'll just... lie here.'

So Sherlock did, speeding up, his thrusts becoming erratic until finally he cried out and came inside John. His weight was almost overwhelming - how could someone so thin be so heavy? - and his gasps into John's ear were deafening.

'Happy now?' said John. He attempted to roll out from under Sherlock but he was trapped. 'You tired me out all day, you tired me out all night, now let me sleep.'

Sherlock chuckled quietly and pulled out, discarding the condom. 'I had said that you weren't required to do anything too strenuous,' he said. 'Any exhaustion on your part is your own doing.'

John swatted at him and missed, sleep creeping along the edges of his vision. 'Everything I do is ultimately your doing,' he said fondly. The last thing he knew before sleep took him was the feel of Sherlock's hand tenderly running through his hair.


End file.
